Petrecere Surpriza
by ElleNeagu
Summary: E ziua Bulgariei. Oare toata lumea chiar a uitat de el?


Era minunata zi de 3 martie. Afara nu era exagerat de cald dar nici prea rece. Era perfect pentru inceputul primaverii. Odata cu rasarirea soarelui Bulgaria s-a trezit bucuros. Astazi era ziua lui de nastere. Nu a invitat pe nimeni la ziua sa. Nu stia daca chiar ar fi venit cineva inafara de Romania si Moldova. Oricum, Bulgaria se duse in bucatarie isi manca micul dejun si dupaia se imbraca dupa care merge intr-o mica plimbare. A decis ca vremea era numai buna pentru o plimbare in parc. Ajuns acolo vede firavii ghiocei iesiti din pamantul umed. In timp ce mergea pe trotuarele parcului inconjutate de mici ghiocei vazu multe tari plimbanduse prin parcul respectiv. Si ceilalti l-au vazut pe el dar nici unul nu s-a indreptat spre el ca sa il felicite. Toata lumea parea grabita...Foarte grabita... Dar oare de ce? Ce s-a intamplat oare? Asta era intrebarea la care Bulgaria nu isi imagina ca v-a primi prea curand un raspuns.

Intre timp Bulgaria observa ceva foarte cuidat. El il vede pe Romania de mana cu moldova vorbind cu...Ungaria? Si nu se bateau? Wow...Asta era chiar o zi ciudata. Bulgaria se freca la ochi bine poate totusi avea o iluzie... Poate cineva si-a folosit magia sa il faca sa vada iluzii... Nu...Nu era o iluzie...Era real... Foarte real. Si uitandu-se mai atent oberva ca toti trei zambeau! Ziua asta trebuia trecuta in calendar ca ziua minunilor care niciodata nu credeai ca ai sa le vezi... Mai trebuia sa il vada pe Romano imbratisand pe cineva , pe Anglia gatind ceva gustos, Pe Belarus calma si manierata si pe Germania lenevind si putea sa moara stiind ca le-a vazut pe toate. Si gandindu-se mai bine chiar nu s-ar mira daca aceste lucruri chiar s-ar intampla avand in vedere ca deja l-a vazut pe cel mai imposibil dintre toate.

Bulgaria se decide sa mearga acasa pana nu incepe sa vada OZN-uri, porci zburatori si vodka la cutie...A stai... Vodka la cutie a vazut deja...Oricum nu mai conteaza. S-a indreptat spre casa foarte surprins de cea ce a in casa s-a decis ca o sa se simte mai bine daca o sa manance niste iaurt. Dupa ce a mancat aproape un kil de iaurt ii suna telefonul. Se uita la numele apelantului. Era Romania...  
"Buna Bulgaria ce mai faci?" Se auzi vocea foarte fericita a Romaniei.  
"Bine...tu?"  
"Bine..." Romania facut o mica pauza si dupaia incepu din nou sa vorbeasca " As avea sa te rog ceva"  
"Zi ce e?" Bulgaria parea din ce in ce mai plictisit de discutie si era si foarte trist deoarece prietenul sau cel mai bun a uitat de ziua sa de nastere.  
"Ai putea sa ai grija timp de cateva ore de Moldova?"  
"Dar Moldova nu poate sta singur un pic? Pana acum a stat destul de mult singur..."  
"Da...Poate dar..a...a...sti...este faza ca...a...mie frica sa il las singur deoarece...a...e posibil sa il ia Rusia!" Romania striga puternic.  
"Mm...Daca zici tu...Hai adu-l aici..."  
"Eu l-am adus...Daca tu acum ai deschide usa ar fi minunat deoarece bat la usa asta deja de 5 minute..."  
"Mmm...?" Bulgaria se duce spre usa de la intrare in intradevar acolo era Romania si cu Moldova. Deschide imediat usa.  
"In sfarsit a dat Domnul..."  
"Aha... Hai nu intri in casa si tu putin?"  
"Nu ma grabesc foarte tare..."  
"Unde mergi?"  
"Unde merg? A..Pai merg la m...con...fe...rinta...de...sal...vare..a...triciletelor" Romania zise cu un zambet foarte enervant pe fata.  
"Nu am inteles nimic din ce te-ai balbait dar fie. Pa"  
"Pa" Romania pleca in drumul lui aproape transpirat de la efortul dat crearii unei mincuini bune de ultim moment.

Bulgaria se intoarce spre micul copil ce s-a fost lasat in grija. Stia ce are de facut. De cate ori la avut in grija numai el stie.  
"Si ce vrei sa n jucam?"  
"De-a v-ati ascunselea!" Striga Moldova foarte bucuros.  
"Atunci hai sa incepem. Tu numeri eu ma ascund"  
Ei mai mereu se jucau jocul acesta,dar Moldova niciodata nu isi dadea seama ca era lasat sa castige. Sau poate isi dadea seama si doar se prefacea ca nu pentru a intra in jocul Bulgariei.  
Moldova a inceput sa numere. Bulgaria fugi repede la etaj si se ascunde dupa un mic dulapior ce statea imediat langa scari. Era destul de vizibil.  
"Cine nu e gata il iau cu lopata" Striga Moldova bucuros.  
Micul copilas incepe sa caute la parter. A cautat bine in bucatarie in camera de oaspeti si in sufragerie si nu a gasit nimic. Urca scarile. Ajuns la etaj vede ca ceva era dup micul dulapior. Se aproprie incet spre obiectul de mobilier.  
"Ha! Te-am gasit Am castigat!  
"Mereu castigi" Bulgarai zambi la micul copil "Vrei sa facem acum o prajitura?"  
"Daa!"  
Bulgaria ia de mana micul copil si se indreapta amandoi spre bucatarie. Ajunsi acolo il aseaza pe Moldova pe un scaun ca sa poata ajunga la masa. Dupa aceea scoate toate ingredientele si amandoi incep sa faca o mica prajitura.  
Dupa aproape o ora Bulgaria pune prajitura in cuptor.  
"Cand o sa fie gata?"  
"Cam in jumate de ora...Cred"  
In aceasta jumatate de ora cei doi s-au uitat la desene. La Tom si Jerry mai exact.  
Bulgaria se uita la ceas dupa care se duce spre cuptor pentru a scoate prajitura. Mm...Mirosea atat de bine. O aseaza pe masa, taie doua felii si le aseaza in cate o farfurie. Imandoi incep sa manance. Bulgaria termina primul.  
"Moldova stai cuminte aici ma duc pana la baie. Ok?"  
"Da"  
Bulgaria se duce la baie. Cand se intoarce observa surprins ca copilul care i-a foat lasat in grija a disparut. Se uita bine prin casa si vede ca usa de la intrare era deshisa. Iese afara si vede ca Moldova era deja indepartat de casa.  
"Moldova!Stai"  
Baiatul isi intoarce capul la strigat si il zareste pe Bulgaria. In secunda doi incepe sa fuga cat il tin picioarele. Bulgaria dupa el.  
Bulgaria disperat il suna pe Romania.  
"Alo! Romania?"  
"Da...De ce gafai in halul asta? Te-ai inscris intr-un ultim moment la un concurs de alergare?"  
"Nu am chef de glumele tale! Il alerg pe fratele tau care fara motiv a fugit!  
"A chiar?" Romania nu parea prea surprins deoarece el stia de ce Moldova a plecat. Dar ca sa nu isi dea Bulgaria seama incepe sa para panicat."Zi-mi unde se indreapta?"  
"Pai de la casa mea drept inainte"  
"Aha bine ok... Hai ca vin si eu acum"  
Bulgaria mai alerga dupa Moldova cam jumate de ora fara sa vada urma de Romania. Se uita in continuare la Moldova si observa ca intra intr-o cladire care parea parasita. cladirea era bine ingrijita dar nu parea ca cineva a mai trecut pe acolo de ceva timp. Intra si el in cladire. Peste tot era intuneric. Nu se vedea nimic. Incepea sa ii fie frica.  
"LA MULTII ANIII!" Sari toata lumea si o lumina a invadat cladirea. Totul era decorat cu baloane si stegulete pe care scria 'La multi ani Bulgaria'  
"Ce doar nu credeai ca am uitat de ziua ta nu?" Intreba Romania.  
"Defapt cam asta credeam..."  
"Ai crezut foarte gresit...Dar acum ce mai stam? Hai sa petrecem" Striga Ungaria cu un entuziasm care il speria pe Romania.  
dupa asta toti au inceput sa danseze si sa il felicite pe Bulgaria.

Ziua urmatoare.  
Bulgaria se trezi in casa sa. Inca mai tinea minte ca dupa petrecere a mers pe jos inapoi acasa. Totusi il cam durea capul...Se intreba oare de ce...

* * *

Mda...Scuze ca nu am postat mai devreme chestiunea asta desi am facut-o acum 2 zile... Nu stiu de ce dar nu mergea sa postez nimic pe ... Foarte ciudat... Da stiu ca incheierea e un mare EPIC FAIL dar nu am mai avut inspiratie. Acum ce pot sa spun...Weekend Placut.


End file.
